Saviour on the Sand Knyaginin Convent
The Saviour on the Sand Knyaginin Convent is a convent abolished by Catherine II on the shore of Lake Nero in Rostov, of which only the cathedral church of the XVII century is preserved. The church is managed by the Spaso-Yakovlevsky monastery adjoining the east : the territory is fenced, the approach to the church is closed. History Foundation The Saviour on the Sand Knyaginin Convent''' was founded in the second half of the 13th century by Princess Mariya Mikhailovna, the daughter of the Prince of Chernigov Mikhail and the wife of the Rostov Prince Vasilko Konstantinovich (1209-1238); Mariya Mikhailovna herself was buried 9n 1271 in the Dormition Cathedral of the monastery Спасо-Песоцкий монастырь » Спасо-Яковлевский Димитриев мужской монастырь.. Her son Gleb Vasilkovich along with his wife, the granddaughter of Batu , was reburied here . Flourishing Up to the end of the 16th century, the monastery buildings (including the fence) were made of wood. Stone construction in the monastery began at the end of the XVI or at the beginning of the XVII century ; then they built the Cathedral Church of the Transfiguration of the Savior. In the main room of it, on the left side of the entrance, there is an inscription of the XIX century ; she talks about the consecration of the Church of the Savior by Metropolitan Kirill of Rostov on July 1, 1603 . In the 17th century, next to the Church of the Savior, a stone-warm St. George Church was erected, and a porch was built; She connected the Savior Church with the Church of the Transfiguration. Also over the porch towering bell tower. According to modern data, the Dormition Cathedral was completely rebuilt under Jon Sysojevic. This is a four-column three-apse five-domed temple on the basement. The facades are dissected into three tiers, along the top of which (as well as along the drums) an arkaturny belt is passed in imitation of the cathedral church of the diocese . On the north side - a covered gallery with pants in which there are ceramic inserts. On the west side - the porch. The chapters on the Rostov tradition are covered with white iron. Disestablishment The Church of the Savior on the Sands is a typical church of the times of Jonah Sysoyevich; its decor has much in common with the ancient (Zachatievsky) cathedral of the Yakovlevsky monastery, which was built with it at one time In 1764, the Spaso-Pesotsky Monastery, which had 599 serfs, was abolished by decree of Catherine II , and in 1765 it was attributed to its neighbor, the Yakovlev Monastery 1 . Events after the disestablishment In the 1860s, the St. George Church, the bell tower and the porch that connected the two churches were destroyed. But the Savior Church of the monastery was preserved, in which the monks of the Yakovlevsky monastery were buried In Soviet times, the temple stood in desolation. After the resumption of the Spaso-Yakovlev monastery, the church was whitewashed, the porch was recreated. Notes [[Category:Cathedrals in Rostov]